


You're The Blessing, I'm The Curse - Artpost

by Huntress79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Caring Castiel (Supernatural), Caring Jimmy, Castiel & Jimmy own a shop, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Ending, Hunter Dean Winchester, M/M, Pining, Pre-Threesome, Smut, Solo Hunter Dean Winchester, Threesome - M/M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: Story summary: Dean has been hunting alone since the death of his brother. What keeps him sane is visiting his best friends, the twins Cas and Jimmy, and helping out in their Wiccan shop in Sedona. It would be so much easier if he wasn’t in love with them, and if they were’t a couple already.





	You're The Blessing, I'm The Curse - Artpost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NavajoLovesDestiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/gifts).



> Inspired by [**"You're The Blessing, I'm The Curse"**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253641) by **[NavajoLovesDestiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel)**

Another day, another artpost! This here is for [**"You're The Blessing, I'm The Curse"**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253641), written by the wonderful **[NavajoLovesDestiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel)** for this year's [DCJ Big Bang](https://dcjbigbang.tumblr.com/). As some of you know, I like to tackle things in these bangs, and creating art for a story featuring a threesome consisting of Dean, Cas and Jimmy (Novak) is definitely one of these things. I had heard of this specific pairing before, but hadn't read a single story about it before (as far as I can remember). Aynway, the story has everything you look for (I won't spoil it for you, though XD)

And now - on with the show!!  
 _(click for full-size)_

** Cover: **

_I made two versions since I wasn't sure which one would work out better ;)_

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/e0/d9/VyX0Owbl_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/e1/76/raHKHLoF_o.jpg)

** Chapter Header: **

_The symbols left and right of the text stand for the twins (Triquetra) and Dean (Pentagram)._

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/0e/cd/kv7ocZlZ_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/a7/51/kWomRmZ5_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/ca/8b/RwSs9Gqj_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/56/7b/KazHpMJO_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/1c/bf/CrIcU4aM_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/d8/3c/sHXa4PaH_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/b8/1d/Y5q9yVXY_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/49/95/6GBmWWzX_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/c7/0b/FFDS0rnN_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/bf/a0/jhCK3KBw_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/05/9c/eXVgETgy_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/05/16/iwA62cse_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/fa/94/SA80ceTd_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/fe/af/NRxFxIjr_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/fd/b8/ZBfVMNAo_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/e9/34/0lbXoEnC_o.jpg)

** Notes: **

**_Images:_ **

all of them via Google Image Search (no copyright infringement intended)

**_Fonts:_ **

_Title Cover 1:_ [Hanabi Script](https://www.dafont.com/hanabi-script.font)

_Title Cover 2:_ [Dancing In The Beat](https://www.dafont.com/dancing-in-the-beat.font)

_Credits:_ [Antro Vectra](https://www.dafont.com/antro-vectra.font)

_Headers:_ [Hanabi Script](https://www.dafont.com/hanabi-script.font)

** That's it! Now please head over to the story and leave my author some love! **


End file.
